1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a code word recognition unit for an access node of optical transmission equipment. It is further directed to the application of such equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transmission equipment and diverse types of information transmission via transmission lines are known in general. Recently, optical transmission lines have become increasingly important for various reasons. In addition to the optical point-to-point connections, complicated network structures with optical lines are also known. For example, in an article entitled "Optical fibres in local area networks", Communications/Communications International, October 1985, pages 19 ff., B. Viklund describes various network structures with glass fiber cables for distribution networks and for networks with connections between diverse subscribers which can be set up individually. In the latter, a ring structure is most favorable. The subscriber stations of an optical transmission line of the aforementioned type are connected to the respective utilized fibers via optoelectrical couplers.
At present, there are components for optical systems, e.g. couplers, switches and modulators, based e.g. on InP semiconductor material, which utilize electro-optical effects in order to influence light. These elements work up to frequencies in the gigahertz range.
The use of address-coded packets for the transmission of information is generally known. Such packets comprise a header and an information part [hereinafter infopart], wherein the header contains all necessary data for the respective packet and the participating devices, e.g. a destination or target address, data concerning the type of packet, monitoring bits, etc. The infopart is available for the useful information to be transmitted.
When receiving information arriving via an optical line, it is unavoidable that at least a part of the light stream carrying the information is used. Further, every receiving subscriber station must be synchronized to the bit clock and to the clock of the passing packet.